Dappletail's New Home
by XxBreezefeatherxX
Summary: What happened to the elders when the clans left? This is Dappletail's story, how she became a Kittypet, how she found new love and friends, and how she died. A One-shot. Based on a true story of my cat Meow. Rated K .


** Hello everyone.**

**This is a story dedicated to my beautiful cat Meow, Rest In Peace. Most of the story is completely true. Ginger, Cinnamon and Minx are real cats. My cat Meow was most likely a stray before she was my kittypet, and I like to think she was a Clan Cat. Ginger was also a stray if you are wondering. The young twoleg (Meow's favourite) is me. Meow's death is how it really happened. I miss her :(**

**I hope this makes you as emotional as it made me when I was writing it. This is my cat Meow's story through her own eyes.**

* * *

Dappletail sighed. This was it, she was going to become a kittypet. Thunderclan, along with all the other clans, had left, and there was no way to defend for herself.

She meowed at many doors before she found the one. The door opened, and a twoleg offered her food. She purred and followed the twoleg.

A ginger tabby tom was gobbling the food hungrily. He hissed when he saw Dappletail. "Who are you, and why are you in my house?" he growled. Dappletail replied, "My name is Dappletail. I was a part of Thunderclan, but the forest is being destroyed." She hoped that the tom would understand, though she doubted it.

To her surprise, the tom nodded. "My name is Flame, but my housefolk call me Ginger. I was a part of Bloodclan when we were planning an attack. I was exiled when I refused to fight." He meowed.

Dappletail purred. She liked this tom. He was kinder than most kittypets. "May I?" She asked, pointing her eyes and tail at the food. Ginger nodded. "Sure, I never eat it all anyway." He replied. Dappletail blinked, surprised, then tucked in to the food. Ginger watched her, purring. When Dappletail had finished, he ate a small amount himself, then discarded it. A small, yapping dog came to gobble up the rest.

Dappletail hissed. "Dog! Run!" She yowled to Ginger. Ginger just purred. "Don't worry about Chloe, she's quite tame." He mewed. Although Dappletail narrowed her eyes suspiciously, she followed Ginger to... where ever he was going. He stopped at another door and leaped through.

Dappletail blinked in surprise, then Ginger poked his head out the door. "See the flap my head is sticking through?" He asked. Dappletail suddenly understood. "Outta the way, Ginger!" The tom obediently moved well out of the way. Dappletail jumped through the flap. She found herself in a room with many monster-like machines, except they didn't move, only make noises.

"This is the laundry," Ginger introduced, "It's where my housefolk put their fur in to groom it." Dappletail blinked. _Twolegs do some crazy things!_ She thought. She sneaked past the machines and walked into a place that smelt strongly of food, but not kittypet-food. Rich fresh-kill and herbs, she smelt, along with other things she had never seen before.

"This is the foodplace, but the twolegs call it a kit-churn or something." Ginger meowed. Dappletail nodded and followed Ginger out of the foodplace. She saw a long tunnel on one side of her, and something that resembled Sunningrocks to the other. Ginger continued the tour without interruption.

After Ginger had finished showing Dappletail around his Twoleg nest, a young twoleg kit appeared out of nowhere. "Meow! Meow!" it yowled as it picked Dappletail off the ground. She meowed in surprise. Ginger looked up at her.

"You now have a kittypet name! It's Meow! my housefolk have named you!" He exclaimed. Meow looked at the twoleg kit. She couldn't bring herself to hurt it, it was barely twice the size of her. She purred instead. An adult twoleg came into the room and yowled a bit. The twoleg kit dropped Meow and trotted off along the longtunnel.

Meow had done it. She had found her twoleg nest. This was her home.

* * *

Moons later, Meow was lonely and ill. Ginger, the love of her life, had died shortly after he met her. Her twoleg kits had grown up. Meow was now a very old, ill, grumpy cat. Never had she felt this bad. She was always thristy. Two other cats had moved in to share her home, and her twolegs paid more attention to them.

"What's wrong, Meow?" Asked the smallest cat, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

"Yeah, what _is _wrong?" Asked a cream coloured tom named Cinnamon.

Meow sighed. "I tell you, I don't know, Minx!" She felt her parched throat and ran off to the waterplace to get hydration. Cinnamon and Minx followed her. "Are you okay, Meow?" Minx asked gently.

"No! I'm not okay! I'm so thirsty!" She rasped, then went back to lapping water from the bowl. Minx and Cinnamon looked at each other then at Meow again, worried. "We hope you recover, Meow. Whatever happens, we're here for you, ol' pal!" Cinnamon said.

Twolegs yowled from the main room. Her favourite twoleg picked her up and stroked her. She meowed and hissed. Meow wasn't in any mood to be kind. She held on the Meow with one hand, stroked Minx and Cinnamon with the other hand, then walked off to take Meow outside and into the monster. Minx and Cinnamon stared.

"Bye, Meow. Hope the cutter makes you better!" They meowed in harmony. Meow sighed. _I don't think anything could make me better, _she said.

* * *

The Cutter put Meow on a little silver table. She poked a pointy thing into her. She meowed, but her yowl was cut short as a wave of drowsiness came over her. Her favourite twoleg whimpered and stroked her. Meow felt herself fall asleep as she was stroked, her last memory.

The twoleg poked another thing into her, almost waking her up, but then she felt herself rise up. _What in Starclan...? _she wondered. Then she saw her body, old and withered.

A starry cat appeared in front of her. "Do not be afraid. I am a Starclan cat. You are now in our ranks." She mewed soothingly. Meow blinked.

"You may stay here for one more sunrise. But your twolegs will not see you. I shall see you in Starclan, Dappletail." The starry cat continued before disappearing once more.

Meow watched her twolegs get into the monster and go back to their nest. She scampered and bounded along with them. She watched all her twolegs sob and whimper pitifully. They missed her. And most importantly, she missed them.

* * *

In the ranks of Starclan, she saw all her friends, the elders, Even Ginger!

"Ginger...? Ginger!" She yowled in delight. Ginger bounded towards her. They purred and nudged each other for a long time. "I never knew you believed in Starclan, Ginger!" She meowed. Ginger purred, "How could I not believe? You've told me so many stories, and besides, I trust you."

_I trust you..._

Those three words rung in her ears. She had lived two lives. This was her third and final home.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Meow's home is in StarClan now. Just so you know, Minx died soon later. I will probably do another story for Minx, my other kitten Tabitha (Who died before Meow) and maybe the cats I have now, Allie and Cinnamon. Yes, the same cinnamon in the story. Look out for new stories like this!**

**- Breezefeather **


End file.
